You And Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Cause it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you... EO.


So my EK roommie and I have been arguing a lot lately about EO and EK, and there seems to be one thing we can always agree on. Olivia doesn't get hurt. It's not right! Poor El needs to be put in a bubble, but a nasty car accident that technically killed a woman had absolutely NO EFFECT on Super Liv! What the heck is up with that? Is it a story gap, or what? *sighs* It's ridiculous. I mean, how many times was she stabbed, or blown up, or poisoned? Elliot gets a papercut and he has to be rushed to the hospital! What the hell?? Olivia can't be invincible. So I wrote this, and maybe one of these eps she'll be the one who gets smacked in the head and rushed to the hospital, and El will be safe and unharmed at his desk (or in his stupid plastic protective bubble.) Anyway, the song I used in here is the beautiful Lifehouse song, You And Me (which obviously is not mine. Cause let's face it, if it was, I'd be frigging rich. *sigh* I wish). Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside Olivia Benson's bed read a little after three a.m., and she was still wide awake. For the past four hours she had been staring up at her ceiling, willing the sweet embrace of sleep to envelope her. But it refused.

She rolled onto her side and tucked her arm under her head, sighing heavily. Why was it that, on nights when he was on her mind, she could never find sleep? The digital clock flickered for a second.

Right now he was probably asleep, alone in his apartment just like her. She was used to being alone, but she knew that he wasn't. She was tempted to pull out her phone and call him, but if he was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up.

She closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, her alarm clock was going off. With an angry growl she reached over and hit it, then rolled over and looked out the window. The sun was peering in, and she rubbed impatiently at her eyes, then sat up and climbed out of the bed.

After a shower and a cup of coffee, she felt much more alive and coherent. Today was one of their rare days off, and she contemplated calling Elliot to see what he was doing.

She stared at her phone as she took another long drink of the hot beverage. Her own need for interaction finally won out, and she grabbed the phone. But just as she opened it, it started to vibrate in her hand. The screen lit up, and so did she.

"Hey, El."

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time_

She laughed as they walked side by side down the icy sidewalk. "I took that punch better than you would have," she insisted, nudging his shoulder.

He shrugged, teasing, "I don't know. I've been hit pretty hard before."

They found a hot dog vendor, and Elliot waved her off as she reached for her money. "It's on me, Liv."

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, El. You're a single father of four. I can buy you a hotdog."

He shook his head, handing the cash to the vendor. "You can get it next time."

"You always say that." She took a bite out of her hotdog as they continued down the sidewalk.

"And you pay for things sometimes."

"Yeah, right!"

They continued their walk in contented silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Once their lunch was finished, Olivia looked at Elliot. He had a look of contentment that she rarely ever saw anymore, and she was pleased that she had put it there. Absently she brushed her hand against his. The electricity that she felt there caught her off guard, and she missed a step on the slippery concrete.

Elliot was stunned when he turned his head and saw Olivia on the ground. "Olivia?" He dropped to his knees beside her, worried and scared. "Liv, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, shocked. A pain was shooting through her ankle, and she gritted her teeth. "Damn ice."

He offered her his hand. "Can you get up?" he asked gently, still deeply concerned.

"Yeah... yeah, I think I can..." She put her hand in his, allowing him to help her off of the slippery sidewalk. But when she put a little weight on her ankle, she gasped and nearly fell over.

Seeing her lose her balance, Elliot quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "Hey, take it easy..." he murmured, holding her close to his chest.

She looked up at him, and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

He met her eyes, and suddenly he couldn't catch his breath.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why _

_ I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Olivia finally broke the gaze, clearing her throat. "I, uh, think I can walk..." She put a small amount of pressure on her injured ankle, gasping softly.

He shook his head and gently held her closer. "You can't walk on that ankle, Liv. Let me help you." He gently took her arm and pulled it around him. Then he slid his arm around her firmly. "Just lean on me."

_Just lean on me_... She almost laughed. She leaned on him more than he knew, and he leaned on her, too.

Making sure that he had a good hold on her, he took a small step forward, then watched her.

She took a hesitant step, leaning heavily on him. "We should have just driven," she complained as they fell into a comfortable rhythm.

He chuckled softly as they headed back toward her apartment. "I'll remember that next time," he promised, tightening his arm around her slender waist.

She let him help her, and slowly they made their way back to her apartment. By the time they walked into the building, her ankle was throbbing, and she was leaning heavily on him.

He carefully led her to her apartment door and used his own keys to unlock the door. Then he gently guided her inside and over to the couch. As she sat down, he turned around and shut the door, then hurried into the kitchen. "Just sit down, and I'll get you an ice pack and some Tylenol," he instructed firmly.

She nodded, settling back against the couch cushions.

After a minute he returned to the couch, holding an ice pack, a bottle of Tylenol, and a glass of water. Setting the items down, he grabbed a pillow and very gently lifted her injured leg, placing the pillow under it.

Olivia watched him, amused.

After he was satisfied that her ankle was elevated, he grabbed the Tylenol and water, handing it to her. When she raised an eyebrow, he frowned. "Don't argue with me, Liv."

She snorted. "Am I one of your kids, El?"

"Of course you're not. But you're my partner, and it's my job to keep an eye on you."

She obediently swallowed the pills, then snuggled back into the couch. "You don't have to stay, El. I can take care of myself."

He busied himself with fluffing her pillow. "I have nowhere else to be today, partner." He wasn't about to say that Kathy had again refused to let him see his children. "And besides, if you fall again and no one's here, how will you get the remote and get rid of those infomercials you hate so much?"

She laughed softly. "You have a good point, El." She wondered why he was still there, and not taking advantage of a rare day off to visit his children.

He finally met her eyes again, and his heart skipped a beat. When had her eyes turned that luscious shade of chocolate? He swallowed hard, absently running his fingers along her ankle.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

She let her eyes slide shut. "Are you sure you want to stay?" she whispered.

He nodded resolutely. "I'll stay."

"Okay." She turned slightly, curling up on the cushions.

He caressed her ankle for a few more moments, then slowly stood up. If she was going to take a nap on the couch, he could find something to do that wouldn't disturb her.

As he passed her, she sighed softly. "El?"

"Yeah, Olivia?" He turned around, waiting patiently.

"Thanks," she murmured drowsily.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Don't worry about it, Liv." He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, then tucked it around her. "Have a good nap."

She reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding it for a brief moment. Normally she didn't allow herself the pleasure of physical contact with him, but she couldn't help herself. Keeping her eyes closed, she rubbed the inside of his wrist with her thumb for a few seconds.

He almost pulled his hand away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He craved the contact, the closeness that touching her brought. He needed it desperately, and in this moment, he was too weak to do what he thought was the best thing for their partnership.

She squeezed his hand again before slipping into sleep.

Her grip loosened on his hand, but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead he leaned closer and kissed her fingers, then smoothed her hair out of her face.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Monday morning, Munch and Fin were standing near the coffee pot, arguing about John F. Kennedy and Munch's crappy coffee making capabilities.

"You know what, Munch? One of these days I'm gonna go psycho on your ass-"

"Admit it. You wouldn't be able to live without me."

"I wouldn't know. You're never out of my face!"

Elliot grinned as he strolled into the bullpen. "Guys, take your lover's quarrel somewhere else," he instructed, guiding Olivia.

"Stabler, do not start with me this morning." Munch and Fin turned around, and when they saw Olivia hobble in on the crutches, they hurried over to help her to her desk.

"Liv, what did this rat do to you?" Fin demanded, glaring at Elliot.

Olivia smirked. "He knocked me down onto the sidewalk and almost broke my ankle." She eased herself down into her chair. "Then he took me to the hospital and had the nerve to claim that I fell, all on my own."

Fin gave Elliot a deadly look, while Munch smirked and carefully leaned her crutches against her desk.

Crouching down beside her chair, Fin rested his hand on her arm. "Just say the word, baby girl, and no one will find him," he whispered.

Olivia laughed and patted Fin's hand as Elliot took his seat across from her. "Thanks, Fin. I might take you up on that."

He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before he stood up.

Munch looked at his partner. "Now why won't you offer to kill someone for me?"

"Because I'd rather kill you."

Olivia laughed, and Elliot watched with a smile as she playfully threw a pen at the arguing men.

_There's something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right_

That night, Elliot rolled over in his large bed, feeling somewhat restless. He couldn't seem to shut his mind off, which was a rare occurrence for him.

Beside him, his companion stirred. "El..."

Apologetic, he reached out and rested a gentle hand on her abdomen. "Sorry," he whispered, staring into the darkness. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

From the darkness came a soft reply. "You didn't. I was already awake."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he gently scooted closer to her and laid his head on her breast.

She smiled and slid an arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her. "That better?"

He sighed happily. "It is."

There was a moment of silence. "Are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Elliot..."

He sighed softly. "I was just thinking..."

"Want to talk about it?" Her fingers absently caressed the back of his neck.

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her. "It was... I can't believe how much time... we lost." He swallowed hard. "Because I couldn't get past my own pride." He paused, waiting for the recrimination that never came.

Thinking of a reply, she let her fingers drift through his hair. "Well, Elliot, we did lose some time. But I think... maybe it's a good thing."

"How?"

"Because... maybe we weren't ready until now. Maybe the timing wasn't right just yet."

"And three hours after you fall and nearly break your ankle is?"

She smirked. "For us, maybe it is."

He gave that some serious thought. Maybe she was right. When had they ever done anything according to the norm? He nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissed her neck. "You're probably right," he finally agreed, running his calloused hand over her abdomen.

"Probably?"

He laughed. "Fine, you're always right, Liv," he conceded.

"That's better." She squeaked when he grabbed her and began tickling her sides.

Delighting in the sound of her unbridled joy, he suspended himself over her and began laying open mouthed kisses over the sensitive hollow of her neck. If he never did anything else right in his life, he was going to make sure that she was happy. As long as there was a breath left in him, he would take care of her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_ With nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She held him tight as her laughter slowly faded, replaced with something much more desperate. She ran her hands over his toned back, then brought them back to gently frame his face.

"I love you, El."

He turned his head and kissed the padded tips of her fingers. "I love you too, Liv."

She grinned up at him, and he eagerly returned the smile as his hand ran down her side.

_And me and all other people _

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Their eyes locked again, and he gently caught her hands in his. Then he held them over her head and whispered into her ear.

"Trust me."

Her eyes slipped shut, and she shivered. "I always have," she whispered back, squeezing his fingers.

And they both knew that she always would.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The End

A/N: Yay, EO! *grumbles* I'm worried. Olivia can't keep getting out of these situations with little more than a scratch. And she didn't even have any after the wreck in Paternity, even though she crawled through broken glass and obviously hit her head at some point! Does anyone else see this, or am I just overanalyzing again? LOL. Thanks, and please remember to review!


End file.
